


Different Paths to the Heart

by LovelyMemory



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Reader-Insert, Reverse Harem, Slow Burn, Smut, at least I think so, monster racism, puns galore, reader is pretty chill, some blood, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyMemory/pseuds/LovelyMemory
Summary: You live a simple, yet exhausting, life. Working two jobs, trying to juggle your social life and work, and living with a cat barely gives you free time. When you finally catch a break, something that happens very rarely, you're met with a few certain skeletons that creep into your life one by one. And they each have their own ways to get into your heart.





	1. The Aquarium

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816140) by [Tyrant_Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/pseuds/Tyrant_Tortoise). 



> My second fanfic! I stopped for a year and I finally got the energy to write again. Please, constructive criticism is very much accepted and I would love to hear your feedback! 
> 
> Feel free to say hi on my Tumblr artistgamersketches
> 
> Enjoy ;)

You… Really needed a break. 

Flopping onto your welcoming bed, you wanted to forget all the stress that came with your two jobs. You flipped over onto your back and rubbed your tired eyes that seemed to get harder to stay open with each passing second. You knew working yourself so hard was taking a toll on your body but if you didn’t work so hard you really wouldn’t be living where you were now. The house you were renting was just barely affordable with one job and you needed both jobs to make sure you were living at least somewhat comfortably. However, you think you worked hard enough to take a day off and have an extended weekend to yourself. 

Yeah, you think you’ll do just that.

Pulling your phone out of your stained black jeans you went to message your bosses. Since you were on good terms with the both of them it was nice to be able to message them casually. Besides, they both were pretty laid back and would understand that you worked yourself to the bone and needed the weekend for yourself. Before you passed out from pure exhaustion, you texted your bosses that you would be taking the day off and using up one of your vacations days. It didn’t take long for either of them to answer, both saying to enjoy your weekend and they would see you on Monday.  
Rolling over and plugging in your phone and placing it on your nightstand, you pulled the covers from under your body and placed them over you not caring about your work clothes. “I’ll wash them tomorrow when I shower… Too tired right now.” When you finally got to your comfortable position your eyes slowly closed and you drifted into your very much needed slumber. 

You awoke the next morning to something pawing at your face. You gently swatted it away and rolled over to gain at least five more minutes of sleep. That idea was shot down quickly when you heard a screeching meow in your ear. Your eyes shot wide open and you were greeted by your slightly chubby gray cat Big Mac. Grumbling, you petted him, “What Mac, are you hungry? You’re super spoiled, you know that right?” Meowing in response and purring at your answer you sighed and sat up into your bed. You swung your legs over the side and shuffled your way into the kitchen to satiate the little bugger. "C'mon, follow me Mac. Momma will bring you breakfast."

Your house was comfortable as it wasn’t too big nor was it too small. You had two bedrooms which were located down a small hallway that melted into your kitchen/living room area. The kitchen was located to the left and to the right was your living room that held your large couch and TV (gifts from your parents, of course). Your kitchen was also open and had counters that acted like your dining room table. There was a large window in the kitchen that acted like your small garden of herbs and a few succulents. Besides for the damn cat trying to eat them from time to time, you were proud you kept good care of them for this long. The living room also had a large window that was located behind the couch. That was Big Mac’s favorite spot. The local kids like to wave to him and Mac seems to love the attention. You swear he acts like a king but you love him all the same. 

As you shuffled into the living room you took the remote off the couch and clicked on the TV for some sort of background noise. Maybe something would catch your eye (or ear in this case) as you made breakfast for you and Mac. Speaking of Mac, he was winding in and out between your feet almost making you fall a few times. “Mac! Chill out man, I’m getting you your food!” Once you reached the kitchen you opened up one of the cupboards and pulled out a can of wet cat food. While you were preparing for your cat you grabbed a few eggs from the fridge and began making your own meal. You pulled a can opener from a drawer and opened the can and plopped the wet cat food into Mac’s food dish. Once he was done you put a scoop of dry food so he wouldn’t bother you too much about his unyielding hunger. You had finished making your eggs and took it into the living room with you so you could watch the news. A few stories about Spring Break had popped up and showed how the beaches were jammed packed full of people as well as the monster folk that had recently came above the ground in the past two years or so. 

The monsters had been a thing of fairy tales or something to tell your children to keep them behaved. But once they popped out of the ground people were shocked, as well as frightened, by the new race. At first, they were met with fear and anger but once the Monster Ambassador, which happened to be a human child, met with political officials’ new laws were set in place to protect them. But they were not completely safe as while they were under the protection of the government they were treated worse than how the humans treated each other. They were the new scapegoat for just about everything despite the monster race to be the kindest creatures to ever walk the Earth. Since a few years had passed, things started to slowly fizzle out but there were still hardships for them to overcome.

Once the news went onto a commercial break an advertisement for the new aquarium had appeared on screen. There was a spokesperson talking about the building as pictures were flashed across the screen showing off bits of the aquarium. This certainly peaked your interest as you were waiting for it to be finished for a while now. Plus, it wasn’t too far from home so it would be easy on the gas money too! Finishing your breakfast you decided that going to the aquarium was going your little vacation for the day.

 

\-----------

 

Once you FINALLY found a parking spot you trudged along into the aquarium. The fresh paint glistened in the hot sun and for a moment you thought it was going to melt off. Living in the South had its pros but it also had its cons. You didn't live here for long and your home town is much more North. So even in the spring when days weren't unbearably hot to the natives, you felt like you were melting. Once you reached the entrance there was a short line and the blast of the AC made you feel like you were in heaven. It was as if you had gone through the desert for an eternity despite only walking for 5 minutes in the parking lot. You paid for your ticket and went with the groups of people to see the small fish exhibits first. You were awestruck at the many different species of fish they had and you found yourself mesmerized with each passing second. Slowly but surely you had reached one of the glass tunnels that had the people observe the sea life from all sides. You watched as a small shark swam above, watching over his new domain as other smaller fish swam by. Other people had already passed by so you were the only one there to appreciate the little ecosystem. That is, until a deep voice had startled you and made you jump right out of your skin.

“pretty fintatsic, isn’t it?”

“Wha-OH! I didn’t see you there! You scared the crap outta me-"

That’s when you noticed you were talking to a skeleton.

A living, walking, talking skeleton.

The skeleton was just a few inches shorter than you but his bones were thicker than that of a regular human. He had a blue shirt of the aquarium’s mascot of a whale that said ‘Whalecome friends!’ and a small plush of a seahorse in his hand. He seemed to have noticed your surprised expression as he gave a strained smile. “didn’t mean to scale you, just seemed like you were enjoying the view,” he pointed at the fish that swam around the decorative coral. You shook your head as your face began to grow hot, “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to be rude but I wasn’t expecting anyone to be beside me! You did scare me a little!” The monster let out a chuckle as he turned back to the scenery. “not a lot of people expect us to be anywhere near them, so I don’t blame ya kid.” You felt bad almost instantly, as a lot of humans would react so negatively towards the monster folk and he seemed used to it. It broke your heart. You fiddled with your purse strap as you thought of an apology but before you could speak, he turned back to you and lazily outstretched his skeleton hand. “names sans, sans the skeleton. it’s reely nice to meet ya.” You nodded and cautiously took is bony hand and shook it. The texture of his bones against your flesh was odd to say the least. You were surprised that they were hard but held a certain softness to them that could make them easily mend able. You concentrated a little too hard on his hand that to Sans, it became a little uncomfortable. You didn't even notice this until Sans had brought you back out of your thoughts. “hey kid, I know we just met but I see you’re already a big fin of me.”

You recoiled and your face felt like it was on fire. You blurted out and stumbled over your words, “I-I’m (Y/n), it’s nice to meet y-you too Sans!” Mentally face-palming you felt like a huge idiot as you made yourself in the image of some other ignorant human. Or just a really weird one. After a small silence you realized he was making a lot of fish puns. Maybe if you said a few there wouldn’t be any hard feelings, right? “Sorry if I seemed fishy for a minute there, I have the people skills of a rock,” You awkwardly laughed. Sans seemed to raise a… Brow-bone? As he visibly relaxed.  
“nah, no hard feelings. i sea you like puns too. that’s pretty rare nowadays. first time in a while someone said one back.”

“Whale, I didn’t want you to think of me as some strange human. I do have a sense of humor!”

Sans smile seemed to turn genuine and he turned to the fish again before looking down at some sort of invisible watch on his wrist. “you’re pretty interesting. but duty calls and I can’t stay for too much longer. maybe we’ll see each other again soon.”

You smiled back at him and nodded. “Of course. And next time I won’t be so startled! Maybe next time we could get to know each other more.”

“sure kid, I’ll take you up on that.” And with that, he waved at you and sauntered off down the tunnel.


	2. The Flower Shop

After admiring the serene ecosystem of the fish that swam by for a bit longer, you left the aquarium. You felt at ease and you felt pretty good about making a new friend despite your social awkwardness causing a slight hiccup at the beginning. But you were glad it worked out in the end. You hoped you would see him again soon as he had certainly piqued your interest. As you walked to your car you flipped through the photo album on your phone to set one of the pictures of the fish as your screensaver. Maybe you would upload the pictures to your Facebook later. If you didn’t forget about it. You then noticed that the air had become a bit warmer much to your chagrin. But the day was still young. You checked the time and saw that it was only 3:30 PM, enough for you to spend the rest of the day at the boardwalk. 

The boardwalk was busy this time of year due to Spring Break and it brought a lot of tourists to the area. The weather was very warm to those who would come down South and just right for those who lived here. The beaches were well kept for this particular season as it’s the biggest money bringer for businesses. The boardwalk was full of people year-round but the busiest during this time of year. Which meant more money for your wallet. You worked at two of the businesses on the boardwalk which happened to be customer service. Now, you weren’t complaining too much but it did take a toll on you since you worked early at one and late into the night at the other. Dealing with some of the customers also made it hard as your customer service façade would sometimes come undone and you just wouldn’t give a shit and just got them whatever they needed so they would leave ASAP. Sometimes you wondered how you weren’t dead yet from the lack of sleep or from the stress alone. But you managed. It was worth all that to just finally spend a weekend like this and enjoy the weather for once.

You parked your car in the nearest lot and casually strolled to the bustling businesses filled to the brim with people. So much so that the boardwalk was covered in what seemed to be a sea of people. As you walked onto the sandy planks of wood and around the parties of people you passed by what seemed to be a few monster-owned shops and monster-friendly stores. While you worked on the boardwalk, you never took the chance to see what was actually placed along the beach-side. So it was a nice surprise to see these types of stores. A smile crept onto your lips as you watched people and monsters alike walking in and out of the stores with each other. The humans that went inside came out with large grins that spread ear to ear as they showed off their purchased goods with their monster friends as the monsters showed them how each item worked. It was a cute scene that gave you a good feeling that not all humans treat monster-folk horribly and there was hope yet. You also decided that maybe you would stop in the stores sometime soon.

Soon you found yourself walking past a flower shop. Hanging pots were gently swaying in the breeze while underneath there was a couple of small iron garden shelves that held an assortment of pink and purple flowers. But what had caught your eye was a young blonde girl looking forlornly at flowers that were in the window. Presumably, she seemed upset she wasn’t able to buy any. You felt a little pang at your heart strings and then decided to make her day. You were in a good mood and there’s no harm in paying the good vibes forward. Plus, you wanted to spruce up your home and give it a little more color. Hopefully you could stave off Mac’s hunger for flowers long enough for it to grow the damn thing so you can plant it into a garden pot in the future. You walked inside and you were met with the powerful scent of fresh flowers that wafted throughout the store. The cool air of the A/C and the mist that sprayed the flowers every so often gave your body a nice little cool down from the heat outside. You began browsing the assortment of multicolored flowers that lined the shelves and hung up in the air carefully considering what flower to get yourself and the girl. As you rounded a corner you were met with another skeleton. And this skeleton looked very familiar.

“Sans? I didn’t think I would see you so soo-“Your words were cut off when the skeleton turned around and you noticed a few differences from the skeleton you had met at the aquarium and the one standing before you. This skeleton had a small blue scarf tied around his neck and stars were in his eyes. Literal stars for pupils. He wore gloves on his hands and had on a white t-shirt and a pair of blue shorts. He looked at you in confusion. There was a blue flower in one glove and an orange flower in another. “SORRY HUMAN, BUT YOU MUST HAVE ME CONFUSED WITH ANOTHER SKELETON! MY NAME IS BLUE! AS IN THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY!” As he said his name, he made a pose that with the wind blowing through the store it made his little scarf dance. Honestly, it was kinda cute. You shook your head and quickly apologized. “Sorry, it’s just I had met someone today that looks… Almost exactly like you.” He paused and his face seemed alarmed before quickly reverting back to a big grin. “WELL OF COURSE! I HAVE A GREAT SENSE OF STYLE SO IT WOULDN’T SURPRISE ME THAT OTHERS COPY IT! MWEHEHEHE!” As he laughed, you were puzzled by the name. Was it common for monsters to have names that come from fonts or foods? But you didn’t want to say anything about it unless it would come off as rude or something. As you were in your own little world of thoughts Blue had turned back to the flowers in is hands and the ones before him. You noticed he was grumbling and trying to decide for either a small pot of the orange flowers and a pot of blue flowers. He raised them each time in his hands as if weighing the pros and cons of each one. Maybe he was trying to get them for someone?

“Um, if you don’t mind me asking, who are those for? They must be important if you’re having a hard time deciding.” He jolted up a bit at your voice as if he had forgotten you were next to him. “WELL, IF YOU MUST KNOW I WAS PASSING BY WHEN A HUMAN GIRL WAS LOOKING AT THESE FLOWERS. SHE MUST HAVE LIKED THESE A LOT SINCE SHE WAS SIGHING A LOT AND LOOKED REALLY DOWN IN THE DUMPS. AND THE DUMPS ARE AN OK PLACE TO FIND STUFF BUT NOT FOR HAVING A GOOD MOOD,” He looked down onto the floor as if reminiscing about something upsetting then shook his head and continued, “SO! I CAME IN HERE TO BUY HER SOME! ONLY I’M UNSURE WHICH ONE SHE WANTS WHICH MAKES FOR A HARD PUZZLE EVEN FOR ME!” The stars in his eyes twinkled as he was determined to find the perfect flower for the poor girl outside. 

If you thought he was cute before, all that went out the window as your heart pretty much melts out of your body. It was like a huge arrow with the word ‘PURE’ and another with the word ‘ADORABLE’ rammed straight through your heart causing you to bask in the bigheartedness of the skeleton before you. Seriously, how could a monster have such a pure heart in this hell-hole of a world? Before you could ponder the many questions of monster-kind an idea popped into your head. “Well, why not get her both? They’re both beautiful flowers and I’m sure she would be really happy.” You smiled warmly at him and his star pupils got larger and more twinkly. “SUCH A GREAT IDEA HUMAN! I, THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY, SHALL GET THESE FOR THE SMALLER HUMAN GIRL!” Before you could say anything more he rushed to the counter for the clerk to check him out. You were glad someone else had the idea to get the girl flowers and you were sure this would also put Blue into a good mood. You were just glad to help out. 

You watched as Blue slammed down a wad of cash onto the counter and yell a quick thank you at the clerk and run out the door to give the girl the flowers before the clerk could even wrap them up. You rushed up to the window to watch the scene unfold as Blue held out the flowers for the girl. The girl turned to him and gasped, as pools of tears came out of her eyes. Before Blue could hand her the flowers she hugged him so tightly and powerfully he stumbled back and almost dropped the flowers he was about to give her. A small blue coloring flooded to his cheeks as he had said something to her. She let go of him and wiped away her tears and gratefully took the flowers from him. As she smiled and presumably thanked him one more time she waved and walked away leaving Blue to grin so much that you thought his mouth would stretch his skull apart. Watching her for a few moments he pumped his fist into the air and ran off in a different direction. You turned back around and placed your hand on your heart. Man, you were getting all the good vibes today. You didn’t think your heart could take any more cuteness or else it would explode. 

You then turned back to grab the same flowers Blue had bought and took a flower of each color and took them to the counter.

You think they would look good in your home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for waiting patiently for this chapter, I had fun writing it! I'll also have a lot of fun writing the next chapter as our favorite red skeleton is going to appear ;)
> 
> Don't forget to say hi on my Tumblr at artistgamersketches 
> 
> (Constructive criticism is much wanted so I can edit for future chapters <3 )


End file.
